


Get Back Home (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Just a small sample of the Barnes home life





	Get Back Home (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

Bucky and Steve had just returned to the Avengers compound after a recon mission with Natasha and Clint. They finished unloading the quinjet and giving in whatever paperwork they had to fill in about what they discovered.   
Bucky changed out of his combat uniform and quickly washed, he was eager to get home to his wonderful wife and baby daughter. He hadn’t seen them in two weeks.   
As he was patting his long brown hair dry, he heard the door to the room where he was changing open. He put down the towel in time to see Steve walk in, his phone in one hand and his shield in another.   
“You forgot to ring Y/N as soon as we landed.” Steve said and Bucky’s blue eyes shot up to look at the clock on the wall. He had spent two hours getting cleaned up and sorted out. He cussed under his breath. “Don’t worry, she called me. She was just a little worried.” Steve said, laughing at Bucky’s panicked expression.  
“She invite you round for dinner?” Bucky asked, pulling on his leather jacket.  
“Sure did, your gal cooks the best food.” Steve sighs and throws his phone onto the top of his bag.

Bucky pushed open the front door to his country house. Upon entering he could hear the sounds of a child talking and the hushed voice of his wife.  
“Where’s dad?!” came a raised voice. Bucky heard the sigh that came from Y/N and promptly walked forward, leaving Steve to close the door and take his shoes off. He knew how Y/N felt about shoes in the house.  
Y/N had heard the door so just continued on making the mac and cheese she knew that Bucky and Steve would be craving after a long, hard mission. She turned around just in time to see Bucky walk through the kitchen doorway and put his hand over the eyes of his son. Steve walked past him to get to Y/N and kissed her on the cheek before turning to fuss over the baby girl that sat in the high chair by the counter, who made cooing noises when seeing her favourite uncle.  
“Dad!” Was called a few times as James tried prying the flesh hand of his father off of his eyes.  
Bucky laughed and ruffles his kids brown hair, taking a seat next to him at the island, having dropped his bag by the front door on his entrance. “How’ve you been, buddy?” He asked, looking down at the counter to see a picture being drawn.  
“Becca keeps waking me up.” The small boy grumbles to his dad, seeking sympathy.  
Bucky looks over at his tiny daughter and grins. “She’s a baby, dude, you got to be easy on her. Think of your poor mum, having to be up all night with the baby.” That earned a snort from the mother still making dinner. “She doesn’t complain about being woke up.” Bucky explained. “It won’t be too long, you can put up with it for a short time?”  
James shrugged and then nodded. “Sure.”  
Bucky reached up for his daughter, Rebecca, as Steve brought her over to the table and took a seat himself. Bucky kissed her head as she made happy noises at him, obviously having missed her daughter.   
“How’s the writing?” Steve directed the question towards Y/N.  
The woman turned around with a tea towel over her shoulder and pushed some H/C hair-which had escaped from her messy bun-behind her ear. “I had a bit of block a couple days ago, but this new novel is coming along well. My publisher wants the first draft in next week.” She explains and starts dishing up plates of mac and cheese. She brings it all over to the table and then opens the fridge to take out the lemonade she had made earlier that day. She placed it on the table along with some cups and traced a hand through Bucky’s long brown hair. “Jamie got that science award I told you about.” She said and took her own seat.  
Bucky placed Rebecca in her high chair which Steve had dragged over to the island table and looked over at his son. “That’s amazing, buddy.” He said and saw James duck his head down with a blush. Steve voiced his own praise and that left the boy in a state of more embarrassment.  
“I sent Tony a picture of the certificate, he was impressed.” Y/N continued, taking bites of her dinner and sending a smile towards her son, who hid his embarrassment in shoving food into his mouth.  
Bucky looked at his wife, noticing how she was beautiful even when she had her hair up pretty messily and virtually no makeup on her face. Motherhood certainly suited her.   
“I took a month off.” Bucky said between bites to his wife, while Steve was occupied listening to his godson talk about school.  
Y/N brushed a finger down Rebecca’s cheek and raised an eyebrow at her husband. “A whole month?” She asked.  
“Mhm.” Bucky reached across the table to take one of her hands in his. “I need to be with my family for a while, Fury was pretty understanding.” He said, stroking her knuckles and over her wedding rings.  
Y/N continued looking at him and took a deep breath. “That sounds amazing.” She said.  
Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “Well, you look like you need a nights sleep, its my turn to wake up at odd hours for Becca.” He explained and saw Y/N give a little nod with a smile on her face. 

Steve whispered goodbye to the Barnes couple as he closed the door behind him, leaving Y/N to lock and bolt it up. The children had been put to bed hours ago and the baby monitor had been quiet except for a few sniffles every now and again.   
Y/N went to sit back in the living room next to her husband in front of the fire, she sat between his legs as he was lengthways on the sofa and rested back against his chest. Bucky moved his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. “I missed you.” He whispered into her hair and pressed a kiss to the back of her head.  
Y/N turned her head to the side and smiled up at him. “God, you have no idea how much I missed you.” She said and got up on her knees to press a kiss against his lips. Bucky weaved his fingers through the tresses of her hair and pulled her closer to his, allowing the kiss to become more heated and passionate. “I hope you aren’t too tired.” Y/N whispered, her E/C eyes lit up with a fire.  
Bucky grinned. “Never too tired for you, Mrs Barnes.”


End file.
